Feelings of Love
by dqmwartist
Summary: Michaela struggles with her feelings for Sully. She confides in Dorothy, who tells her she's falling in love. Will Michaela open her heart to Sully and let herself love him?


Feelings of Love

© Copyright 2004

"Morning girl." Michaela let herself into Flash's stall, taking the brush off its hook. Flash perked her ears, saw Michaela and went to nuzzle her neck. Michaela stroked Flash, wishing she could have this intimacy with Sully. Flash nudged Michaela; she didn't want to be kept waiting. Michaela smiled, "Alright, I won't make you wait any longer." As she brushed Flash, Michaela recalled the first time Sully brushed her hair.

She'd been nearly helpless after breaking her wrist. It was clear she couldn't have brushed her own hair either. Sully had helped her take out the pins and brush her long beautiful hair. Michaela hadn't felt anything so wonderfully relaxing. She enjoyed his gentle touch.

Michaela stopped brushing Flash, lost in her thoughts. She wasn't aware of Sully's presence at the barn door. "I never was able to tell him how much I enjoyed it. Too afraid to express my own feelings for fear where they might lead. It seems now as if those feelings are getting stronger, no matter how hard I try and run from them." Flash turned towards Michaela with a sympathetic look as if to say "don't run."

Flash then knocked the brush out of Michaela's hand; it fell into the hay with a soft thump. Michaela went to pick up the brush, but Flash had other ideas, she nudged her in the back, forcing her to look ahead. Sully stood in the doorway, smiling at the scene before him.

"How long have you been here?" Michaela was worried he might have over heard her talking.

"Not long." Quite frankly he'd been there the whole time, listening to everything she said.

Flash took note of the situation and decided to nudge Michaela forward towards Sully. Michaela wasn't expecting this and soon found herself caught in Sully's arms. Sully didn't know whether to put his arms around her, or leave them be. Michaela found her new position to be rather awkward, backing away immediately.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't expecting Flash to nudge me."

"No harm done." Michaela stared up into Sully's piercing blue eyes, losing herself in there depths. She'd felt a strong feeling being in his arms, and it frightened her inside. Sully looked down into her eyes he'd felt the strong feeling as well. Neither knew what to make of it, nor what it meant.

Flash neighed and stomped her hoofs in the hay. She was very pleased with herself. Sully and Michaela turned towards Flash, laughing at her seemingly innocent behavior.

Turning to Michaela, "Maybe Flash is tryin' to tell us something." Michaela turned her head towards Flash, "Maybe."

"Mornin' Michaela."

"Good Morning, Dorothy. Anything I can do for you?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I wanna thank ya for helpin' me. I appreciate what you done, actin' as my lawyer and all." If it hadn't been for Michaela, Dorothy would be sitting in jail right now. All the townsfolk, except for Michaela had thought Dorothy guilty of killing her husband. Dorothy admired Michaela for standing up to the male race.

"Oh, it was no trouble, really." Michaela never hesitated to stand up for what she believed in and to do the right thing. She only wanted to help Dorothy and prove her innocence.

"You're a good friend, Michaela."

"Thank you." Michaela blushed; she wasn't used to such complements.

"Have lunch with me later?"

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Good, I'll see you at Grace's."

"Is something troubling you my brother?" Cloud Dancing had noticed a change in Sully over the past few days. His mind seemed to be elsewhere, which wasn't like Sully.

Sully pondered over his feelings. He was beginning to realize that he was falling in love with Michaela. The other day when she'd nearly fallen into his arms, Sully hadn't wanted to let her go. He was disappointed when she'd backed away so soon. Sully wished she'd stayed.

"Thoughts, I'm beginnin' to feel something that I…" Sully wasn't sure he was ready to admit he'd fallen in love again.

"Don't be afraid. Someday you will be ready to open your heart again to a woman." Sully looked at his friend with understanding. Cloud Dancing had always been one who could see through Sully bearing the depths of his soul. Sully had tried to run from love once before, and Cloud Dancing and seen right through him then too.

"I hope you're right."

Dorothy had found a table already and was just sitting down when she spotted Michaela. "Michaela, over here!" Michaela looked around for a moment, before finding Dorothy, waving to let her know where she was. Smiling, Michaela made her way over to Dorothy.

"It's such a lovely day, don't ya think?" Michaela took a moment to register Dorothy's comment. "Oh yes, it is." Grace made her way over to their table just has Michaela started to sit down.

"Here's some of my fried chicken for ya."

"Thank you Grace."

"Looks delicious, thank you."

"You're both welcome. Enjoy." Grace walked away to wait on more customers leaving Dorothy and Michaela alone.

"I've been coming up with some logos for the Gazette. Would ya like to take a look?" Dorothy waited a moment, watching Michaela poke around at her food, lost in thought. "Michaela?"

Glancing up, "Oh, I'm sorry…I was um.."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you was elsewhere. Mind telling me what's on your mind?"

Michaela hesitated a moment. Should she tell Dorothy what was really on her mind? Always being afraid someone might not listen, Michaela hadn't been one to confide in many people. However, Dorothy seemed to be one that she could trust. "I don't know how to explain all this and please don't laugh."

"Wouldn't dream of it." She had Dorothy's attention and eager look. Michaela went on to explain her feelings for Sully. It was clear she didn't know what to make of them and was frightened of where they might lead. "I'm afraid to give away my heart again. I don't want to go through another…" Michaela trailed off, unable to tell Dorothy about losing her first love.

"There's really nothin' to be frightened of. Feelin's like yours are just a part of life."

"But why am I so scared?"

"You go somethin' strong, theres no question in that."

"Just yesterday, Flash nudged me in his direction. I nearly fell int.." The memory sounded so much sweeter in her mind than it did out in the open. She was sure Dorothy didn't know what to make of all her unfinished sentences. Each time she looked up, Dorothy's face only showed understanding. "You nearly what?"

"Fell into his arms."

"Oh.." Dorothy smiled. How romantic in a cute way that sounded. Michaela seemed embarrassed. "Don't you go worryin' over somethin' so innocent. It aint nothin' to be afraid of." Michaela looked puzzled, "Its not?"

"No, lovin' a man is a natural thing." The minute the words came out, Dorothy wished she could have taken them right back. She hadn't been prepared for the expression on Michaela's face.

Michaela heard the words echoing through her mind… "lovin' a man…", she hadn't wanted to admit it to anyone. Yet somehow Dorothy had seen what those feelings were. Refusing to believe that she was in love, "I'm not in love, I can't be.."

"Suite yourself, but it won't do much good to keep on denyin' whats true." Michaela looked at Dorothy in disbelief. It couldn't be true that she was in love with Sully? They were just friends, right? Deep down a part of her, knew it to be true, but she would never admit to loving Sully.

Cloud Dancing watched as his brother disappeared into the woods. He smiled to himself, happy that Sully had found love again, and hoping that he wouldn't delay in opening his heart. Dreams had shown Cloud Dancing of the strong bond shared by Michaela and Sully. They had something special, beyond any love he'd seen before.

Sully moved carefully through the trees, not waiting to disturb the forest floor. He'd laid traps the day before and knew how dangerous it was to step on one. Sully hoped to find one with game he could take to Michaela. Passing by the wildflowers, Sully bent over to pick a few, inhaling their sweet scent. His thoughts went to Michaela, she smelled beautifully of roses, a scent that made him weak in the knees. Sully sank to the ground, as a shot rang out, savoring the sweet smells around him.

Cloud Dancing upon hearing the shot took off into the woods. He moved through the trees quietly as a deer, so as not to disturb the underbrush. His feet carried him right to the spot he'd seen in a vision. Cloud Dancing looked down at the familiar image, a body twisted in pain, bleeding into the leaves.

Michaela returned to the clinic, unprepared for what she saw. "Cloud Dancing…oh my gosh." Michaela's gaze went from his worried face, to the lifeless body lying on the table. Her heart stopped in fear, tears filling her eyes. This couldn't be happening again, she didn't want to see Sully in such pain. It had nearly broken her heart to see Sully nearly beaten to death by Rankin. She'd wanted so much to hold him, crying, as she whispered for him to come back.

"I found him in the woods, shot in the back."

"How long has he been out?" Michaela tried her best to let her doctoring instincts take charge. It wouldn't do to have her emotions get in the way.

"He hasn't woken since I found him." Cloud Dancing glanced from Sully's limp body to Michaela's worried look. He knew Sully would live, but he wasn't sure if Michaela was convinced.

Michaela grabbed a rag, moistening it with chloroform before handing it to Cloud Dancing. "Please hold this over his mouth and nose." Taking a deep breath, Michaela let her eyes focus on the wound. Blood was all over Sully's chest, making it hard to locate where the bullet had gone inside. Michaela brought her hands over Sully, opening his jacket, then ripping his shirt open. A dark red stain lay on the upper part of his chest. Thankfully it hadn't reached his heart.

Doing her best to stay focused, Michaela gathered the instruments she needed, to remove the bullet. Cloud Dancing stood over Sully, praying to the spirits. He wasn't sure who needed more help, Sully or Michaela. By the looks of things, she was worried sick.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Everything will be fine."

"But what if something goes wrong? I couldn't live with that."

"You are a good doctor. Sully is in good hands." Cloud Dancing looked over at Michaela, sensing her fear. Michaela glanced over at Cloud Dancing, seeing the confidence in his eyes. She saw his wisdom and faith in her work. Setting aside her emotions, Michaela began to cut, while Cloud Dancing chanted, asking for Sully's protection.

Michaela stepped outside exhausted from the operation. She'd almost lost the bullet twice, as her emotions took hold. Thankfully, Cloud Dancing had been right there to calm her down. If not then she might not have… Michaela's thoughts were cut short.

"Michaela, you feelin' alright?"

"No, I …." Michaela fell down onto the bench, letting the tears fall. Dorothy came over, sitting next to Michaela, not sure what to say. Michaela glanced up at Dorothy, "I can't let him die."

"Can't let who die? It's not one of the children is it?"

"No." Michaela went silent, unsure of whether to say how much she cared for Sully. Those feelings still frightened her.

"Well I haven't been here long, but from what I seen, you are a good doc, saved a good many lives." Michaela nodded, the tears slowing down. "And I think you need rest." Dorothy was right, but Michaela wasn't sure she could, with Sully unconscious.

Old Man Hardy sauntered into town, carrying his gun and a cigar in his lips. He wasn't too happy about his prey getting away from him. The memories of the mountain man filled his mind. Angry still that he'd run off with the pretty lady. Old Man Hardy didn't like things being taken without permission. He was going to get her back.

Wandering into the saloon, Old Man Hardy leaned on the bar, "I'll take one o'your whiskeys." Hank looked over at Old Man Hardy. "You got money to pay mister?" Rummaging through his pockets, Old Man Hardy produced the required amount. "Here ya go." Hank took the money and slid a shot of whiskey in the old man's direction.

Old Man Hardy swallowed the strong liquid in one gulp. "That's some mighty fin stuff ya got there, fills a man right up." After setting his glass back on the bar, he wandered back outside to have a look around. Old Man Hardy's eyes caught sight of the clinic. Glancing up he saw the sign, a lady doc? Was she the same pretty lady? He had to find out one way or another.

Michaela was just moving to open the shades in Sully's room, when heard a knock at the door. Most of her patients didn't knock; they came right in, ringing the bell behind them. She wondered who it could be as she made her way back downstairs. Michaela opened the door, her breathe caught in her throat. "I been looking for ya. Don't know why you don run off." Michaela could smell the whiskey on his breath. Why was he back? Hadn't he run off into the woods?

Before Michaela could generate a remark, the old man had placed his lips over hers. She hated the feel of his unshaved face and hands. Michaela struggled to free herself of his grasp, but he was much too strong. Grinning, "I got ya now, and you ain't goin' nowhere." She watched as he brought his rough hand to her soft cheek. "No!" Michaela cried out.

"Shut up." Old Man Hardy glared at Michaela, before softening his gaze. He was going to have his way this time. No way he was gonna let her go. Old Man Hardy moved his hands down to her skirt, finding her belt. Fear shot through Michaela, and she let out a scream of help.

Hank had just served a customer a glass of whiskey, when he heard the scream. He thought maybe it was one of his girls, being hurt by a customer. Then he remembered the old man from earlier. Hank didn't like the looks of the old man, thinking there was something not quite right with him. Grabbing the pistol from his belt, he went outside, hoping to hear the scream again. Hank noticed the door to the clinic was open, which seemed odd. A second look, Hank saw shadows and one of them looked to be the old man.

Hank stifled a laugh when he saw the scene before him, the doc getting a "lesson in love." Poor Michaela was struggling under the grasp of the filthy old man. Composing himself, Hank cocked his gun and entered. He didn't like seeing a man hurt a woman.

"What'd ya think you're doin' mister?" Old Man Hardy looked up, angry at being interrupted. "I'm havin' me time with this here lady. Get out." Michaela took the small moment she had to free herself. "Come back here!" Old Man Hardy lunged for Michaela, nearly catching her arm.

"You touch her again and I'll shoot." Old Man Hardy's eyes went from Michaela to Hank. He wanted her more than anything, but this man was getting on his nerves. Old Man Hardy reached for Michaela's arm again grabbed it and dragged her with him as he confronted Hank. "Ya mind gettin' out my way, I gots me a woman and I intend to have my fill."

Hank pointed his gun down at Old Man Hardy. "We'll see 'bout that now won't we? Seems to me its 'bout time your fun stopped." Hank put his hand on the trigger, slowly pulling it back. Seconds later a loud shot rang out and the old man fell to the ground taking Michaela with him.

Michaela lay trapped under the body of Old Man Hardy. Hank hadn't bothered to help her any further once his duty was done. She watched as he left the clinic, seeming very pleased with himself, all the while her anger growing inside. Michaela pushed with all her strength, seeing as she wasn't going to get any help. After several tries, she was able to roll Old Man Hardy slowly over onto the floor, freeing herself.

Michaela stood up, brushing the dust from her skirt. She glanced down at the body; a pool of blood had already begun to form around his head. "Good," she thought. "He's dead." Michaela didn't wish anyone's death, but she was glad to know Old Man Hardy wouldn't be bothering her anymore.

Her thoughts then went to Sully, who was still sleeping peacefully upstairs. She thought of all the times he'd been there for her, never complaining, showing how much he cared. Michaela secretly wished it had been Sully to rescue her again from Old Man Hardy. Being in his strong arms, his hands caressing her sent the strongest of sensations through her body. Michaela hardly knew what to do, should she give in or try and retreat? No matter what she did, her feelings for Sully were strong. It was only a matter of time until her love for him was unleashed.

Michaela found Sully to be just as she left him, sleeping soundly. She made her way over to his bedside. Taking his hand in hers, Michaela closed her eyes, reciting a silent prayer. "Please dear God, don't let him die. I don't know what I'd do without him in my life." Opening her eyes, Michaela glanced down at Sully, watching his eye lids flutter.

"Sully?" There was hope in her voice and love in her heart.

Fully opening his eyes, "Michaela, what happened to me?" His eyes searching her face for answers.

Michaela's eyes not leaving Sully's, "You were shot, and Cloud Dancing brought you here." She was never so happy to see him. "Shot? Who did this?" Sully asked his eyes staring deep into her eyes.

Michaela froze, the memories coming back to her of the old man who had tried to violate something most precious to her. Slowly the words came out, one by one. The horror of what he'd done still fresh in her mind. Michaela brought her head up, finishing the last of her sentence, noticing the pain in Sully's face.

Sully's heart broke when he saw the unpleasant memories still etched on Michaela's face. He couldn't bear the thoughts of the old man trying so hard to take away Michaela's innocence. Sully cursed himself for not being there the second time she'd needed his protection.

"How is my brother?" Cloud dancing glanced down at Michaela, watching her contemplate what to pick next. He'd seen her twice already almost take handfuls of grass, instead of herbs. It wasn't like her to be so distracted.

"Sully is doing well." Michaela picked another sprig of rosemary, careful not to pick the wrong thing, and put it in her basket.

"You might not what to pick those." Michaela looked down at her hands, realizing that she had her hand ready to grab a rock.

"I suppose you're right." Stopping what she was doing, Michaela stood, turning to Cloud Dancing. "I'm afraid my thoughts have been elsewhere lately, and I'm not sure why. I've always been able to focus, but lately it's been harder to do so."

"What has caused this distraction?"

"I don't know what it is, its all so confusing ever since.." Michaela wasn't sure if she should tell him what Dorothy had said.

"Since what?"

Michaela looked long and hard at Cloud Dancing, contemplating what to say. Should she tell him? Or would it be better to say something else? After a few moments, Michaela thought it best to just tell the truth. "A friend thinks I'm…that I'm in love. I don't know if I believe her or not."

"I can see you are struggling with this love." Michaela gave Cloud Dancing a puzzled look, how did he know? Was it obvious she was in love? "Love is a strong feeling, hard to kill." Michaela thought back to her love for David, the feelings she was experiencing now, were much stronger.

"Who is this man whom you love?" Michaela's cheeks turned red, embarrassed by her feelings for Sully. "Sully,…I'm not sure if he…" Michaela trailed off. "Please don't say anything." She couldn't bear the thought of him knowing her innermost thoughts.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Cloud Dancing smiled inside, pleased Sully and Michaela had found each other. He was hopeful that Michaela would quit doubting and open her heart.

Michaela entered the room bringing with her a tray of food from Grace's. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Sully tried to sit up, wincing in pain. He looked over at the meal Michaela had brought. "You didn't have to do that."

Michaela looked over at Sully, ignoring his comment. "You need to get your strength back." She set the tray on the bed and helped Sully eat. Sully didn't care one bit for being waited on, or having someone do things for him. He took care of himself, not wanting to bother anyone.

Michaela hadn't known what she'd gotten herself into, by feeding Sully. At first he seemed angry at her, and then she watched as his face softened. Michaela gave Sully a puzzled look, what was going on?

Sully stifled a laugh, at seeing Michaela uncomfortable in her surroundings. He watched as she gave him another questioning look. Their eyes locking, neither wanted to move for fear the moment might be ruined.

"Thank you." Sully's eyes never left Michaela's; she was awful pretty when she got upset. "You're welcome." Michaela moved the tray off the bed, setting it on a nearby table.

"I think we should check your wound and change the bandages." Sully wasn't sure he liked the idea of Michaela removing his shirt. He watched as Michaela reached over to part of the cloth of his shirt. She was so near; he could smell the lovely scent of roses in her hair. Sully closed his eyes, savoring the scent and Michaela's soft touches as she checked the wound.

"Everything appears to be healing nicely." Sully let out a soft moan, the feel of her on his skin was intoxicating. Michaela pulled back unaware of what she had just caused. "I'm sorry if I…" Sully cut her off, taking her hand in his two strong ones. Looking into her eyes, "Shh, its ok. Don't worry nothin' about it." Michaela's eyes met Sully's as she stared deep into his eyes. She felt as if the whole world was standing still; her heart's desire right there holding her small hand.

_ Michaela found herself walking through a field of wildflowers, the sun playing with her hair. She closed her eyes, inhaling the sweet smells around her. Michaela slowly opened her eyes, focusing on a figure emerging from the woods. She watched as the figure approached, Sully! Michaela smiled, unable to contain her feelings. She started to run, but soon found her feet held fast to the ground. Frustrated, Michaela looked up at Sully, a pained look on her face. Sully continued to smile, unaware of the looming figure behind him. Michaela's breathe caught in her throat, as she watched in horror. The man's club came crashing down on Sully. _

"NO!" Michaela woke with a start, screaming Sully's name as sweat dripped from her face. She looked all around the room, searching for Sully, as if she expected him to be there. Not finding him, Michaela rose from her bed, heading straight for the barn. She didn't bother to put the saddle on Flash, hoisting herself up and riding off.

Flash's hoofs pounded beneath the ground as she flew towards town. Michaela held tight to Flash, doing her best to stay mounted. Her horse didn't need much encouraging when she whispered, "find Sully." Michaela only hoped to find him before it was too late.

Michaela slid off once Flash halted by the clinic entrance, threw open the door and ran upstairs. Her heart pounded as she searched each room for any sign of Sully. When she came to the last room, opening the door, Michaela found Sully sleeping peacefully. Tears formed in her eyes, relief washing over, he was ok. Michaela made her way over to his bedside.

Michaela took his hand in hers as she softly whispered, "I love you." Tears slowly ran down her cheeks, thinking she'd lost him made her realize how much she needed him. Sully had always been there for her, and the children, never complaining. He was always willing to help in any situation and had been very supportive through everything. Sully had been right there with her when Brian and later Colleen had run away. He had given her food, shelter and even saved her life. Michaela knew deep in her heart, there was a strong love for Sully. Her love would do anything to keep him in her life, forever.

Sully woke, slowly opening his eyes. He felt something on his hand, looking down he found Michaela, her head resting peacefully on the bedside. She was still in her night clothes, her hair tumbling down her back. Sully thought to himself how beautiful she looked, hair flying lose, wrinkled night clothes.

"Michaela," Sully whispered.

Michaela stirred from her slumber. "Umm…?" She looked up into Sully's eyes. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess." Sully studied her disheveled hair and rumpled nightdress. "What's ya doin' all t'way out here in your nightclothes?" He watched her sit up, looking at him as if he was crazy. Sully gave her a puzzled look in return.

"I, uh."

"You what?"

"Oh, it's nothing really." Michaela wasn't to sure she could tell him, afraid he would laugh. A grown woman didn't run from a bad dream the way a child did. She didn't want to worry Sully over her troubles, but a part of her wanted to find security in his strong arms.

Looking at her with sincerity in his eyes, "Michaela, you know you can tell me anything." Sully could see right through to her soul, and something wasn't right. He only hoped that she would talk. An eternity of silence passed between them, before Michaela spoke.

"I had a bad dream. I was walking through wildflowers when I saw you in the distance and tried to run, but I couldn't move my feet. I saw a figure emerge from the woods, looming over you, as the stick came down. I couldn't…" Michaela didn't know how to tell him the extent of her love. At times she was unsure of his; afraid to say anything.

Sully looked into Michaela's eyes with a deep understanding. He felt her pain, and taking her hand in his, tried to ease away the bad memories.

"So, Hank, who's the lady?"

"What lady?"

"You know, the one you're sweet on? We see how you's smiling."

"Yeah, Hank, who is she?"

"There ain't no lady!" Loren and Jake shared a knowing look. Hank wasn't one to be smiling a lot, and something defiantly was up. "All I did was take care of that old man."

"You mean that old man that was here the other day? What'd he do to offend ya?"

Hank scanned the room, making sure no one was listening. He turned back to Loren and Jake, lowering his voice, telling them what had happened. "I heard screamin', thought it was one of my girls, but it was coming from outside. Saw the clinic door open, made my way over, and saw that dirty old man all over the Doc."

"All over?"

"You mean to say that he was…."

"Shh…" Hank cut Jake off. "He sure was trying. That's when I went and threatened him. Old Bastard didn't' take the bait. He kept his hold on her, while trying to turn me away. But I was quicker." Hank grinned; he enjoyed emerging as the hero, but didn't care for the dirty work.

"Shot 'em did ya?"

"Did she give ya a big hug and kiss?" Hank shot Loren a dirty look, while Jake could only laugh at the thought of Dr. Mike kissing Hank. "What's you gigglin' about, it ain't funny."

Jake's laughter stopped, "Sorry, didn't mean to offend ya."

"That's what I thought." Hank gave Jake another look, before going off to join a game of poker.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Going to the clinic."

"Ain't nuttin wrong with ya is there?"

"No, I'm stopping in to see Michaela."

"Suppose there ain't no talkin' you out of that is there?" Dorothy gave Loren a puzzled look, before turning around, making her way to see Michaela. She didn't care for Loren's constant badgering; after all she was a grown woman.

Dorothy neared the clinic, ignoring the gazes from Hank and Jake. She was intent on finding Michaela, not concerned with what trouble they may have caused. Knocking on the clinic door, Dorothy waited patiently for Michaela to appear. Usually, Michaela came right to the door, but today the silence was inevitable. Frowning, Dorothy turned to leave, when something inside caught her eye.

"Oh my gosh, it can't be." Dorothy froze, unable to move or comprehend what she saw.

"Whats ya find in there Dorothy?" Jake sauntered over, wanting to take a look at this.

"Theres a…" She couldn't say it, fearing the worst for her friend. Jake peered in through the window; seeing the body of Old Man Hardy lying on the floor. "My gosh, we better get in there."

Dorothy was too horrified to help, watching as Jake dragged the body out. She'd never seen the man before, and wondered what he was doing in the clinic. Now she had to find Michaela, hoping she hadn't done the deed. Meanwhile, a lot of the town folks had decided to gather around Jake and see this body for themselves.

"Brian, where's your Ma?"

"Hello Ms. Dorothy, haven't seen her." Brian turned, studying her worried face. "She left before any of us got up."

"She tell you where she was going?"

"Nope." Growing concerned Dorothy thanked Brian, and took off again. She had to find Michaela, wanting an explanation to all of this. Why was there a body in her clinic? Michaela hadn't shot anyone had she? Dorothy sincerely hoped Michaela didn't have anything to do with whatever had happened.

Coming back into town, Dorothy found the crowd had moved, no longer in front of the clinic. The commotion had grown rather loud, gathered in front of Jake's Barber shop. Dorothy dismounted and turned back towards the clinic, noticing Michaela standing in the doorway. "Michaela! I've been lookin' all over for ya." As she neared, Dorothy noticed Michaela was still in her nightclothes and her hair was a mess. "What happened to you?"

"Rode out here early this morning, afraid I fell asleep again when I got here." Michaela looked up at Dorothy, a small twinkle in her eyes. She didn't know what to tell her, too many new feelings unaware of how to express.

The confusion in Dorothy's face returned, "Tell me you didn't do it and that it ain't true."

"What is it Dorothy? I don't know what you're talking about." Michaela was thoroughly confused.

"This is embarassin', I can't imagine you'd do such a thing. Found a body this mornin' in the clinic." Dorothy was clearly looking for an explanation now.

Michaela took a deep breathe before speaking. "That man you found, lying on the floor, he tried to attack me yesterday. His intentions were…" She couldn't say it.

"You didn't kill 'em did ya?"

"Oh no."

Dorothy smiled, "Well if you didn't, then who did?" Michaela was about to answer, when she heard the commotion coming from Jake's. She marched right over, to get a better look and to find out what was going on.

"Jake, what is the meaning of this?"

"Why don't you tell me, Dorothy here found 'em in your clinic."

"Are you trying to suggest that I..?"

"Maybe I am, and its gonna be hard to prove your innocence." Michaela was shocked, first Dorothy tells her about finding Old Man Hardy, and now Jake thinks she killed him.

Michaela returned later that afternoon to check on Sully. Relations with Jake hadn't improved and it seemed that most of the town agreed with him. He was never one to keep an open mind and jumped to conclusions quite often. Dorothy didn't seem to know who to believe at first, Michaela or the town.

Sully had been upstairs during all of the commotion, listening as best he could. It was hard to make out everything, catching bits and pieces about a dead body. He'd heard Michaela's voice in the middle of it all, wondering to himself why she sounded hurt and troubled. Sully had wanted very much to move, but each time he did, pain shot through.

"Michaela." Sully's eyes went immediately to the doorway, following Michaela as she entered.

"Sully."

"What's goin' on?"

"Pardon?"

"I heard you all talkin' downstairs. You mind telling me what all this is about?" Sully looked hard into her eyes, upset that he couldn't move and frustrated that he didn't know anything.

"Hank shot the old man yesterday; Dorothy found the body this morning. Everyone thinks I killed him."

"Folks ain't always thinkin' clear when their upset. I know you didn't do it." Sully wished he could take away the pain in Michaela's eyes, she still seemed so troubled. He looked up into her eyes; wanting so much to let his hand caress her check, kiss her lips, all the while holding her to make it all go away.

"Horace, what's wrong?"

"Aw, it's nothin'."

"You don't seem yourself today." Horace looked around before speaking again. "I'm real sorry, Dr. Mike."

"Sorry about what, Horace?" Michaela kept her gaze on Horace, puzzled as to why he was acting so strange.

"Hey Horace, anythin' come in yet?" Jake sauntered in, watching the discomfort on Horace's face and Michaela's confused look.

"Nope."

"You let me know when somethin' does."

Michaela looked from Horace, to Jake, "Would someone tell me what's going on here?"

Horace started to speak, but Jake cut him off, "Don't Horace, she knows what she done."

"But don't you think…"

"No I don't." Jake glared at Michaela before exiting. Horace looked back at Michaela, troubled and hurt. He'd never seen her this way, or the town keeping secrets from her.

As the truth slowly registered, Michaela turned to Horace. "I don't suppose you believe them too?" Horace shook his head, not caring much for Jake at times and knowing Michaela well enough that she'd never do such a thing.

Over the next few days the town's opposition towards Michaela grew worse. Everywhere she went people stared and gave her dirty looks. She finally got Horace to cave and tell her the secret he was keeping. Michaela had done her best to hold back the tears, she'd tried so hard to fit in, and now it all seemed to be falling apart.

The children had done their best to cheer her up, letting her know it was going to be alright. They believed her. Sully hated to see Michaela distraught, sad, and defeated. Thankfully his wound was healing nicely, and then he'd go fix things.

"This just come for ya." Horace handed the telegram to Jake.

"Thank you, Horace." A silence fell as Jake pretended to read the words.

"'Fraid he ain't comin'." Horace said finally, breaking the dead silence. Jake crumpled the paper, stalking out of the office. He was going to have to take matters into his own hands.

"What do you mean you won't help me?"

"All I'm sayin' is you gotta let it go."

"Why should I? She done it."

"You got proof?"

"No but I," Jake stopped. The only proof he had was a body. There hadn't been any other evidence pointing to Michaela.

Seeing as how Jake still didn't believe him, Hank decided to tell Jake everything. "Look, I think I oughta tell you what really happened."

"I'm listening." Hank told his story in full detail, watching Jake's face change from anger to resentment.

"Colleen."

"Sully."

"Where's Dr. Mike?" Sully scanned the room expecting Michaela to appear at any moment.

"I haven't seen her today. I'll let her know you stopped in." Sully didn't hear the last of Colleen's words. Exiting from the clinic, he went in search of Jake. Jake being the man he was had done some stupid things, this one was no exception.

"What'd you do with her?" Sully hoped Jake didn't have her thrown in jail.

Jake looked at Sully, questioning his motives, "I didn't do anything with nobody."

"When are you gonna quit blamin' Dr. Mike? You know full well she wouldn't do such a thing."

"I saw the body in her clinic, what more proof do I need?" Sully shot Jake a look of displeasure. He didn't care for the blaming of an innocent person. Holding back anger, Sully stared hard at Jake. He was tired of the blaming and seeing Michaela upset. She'd always been a fighter, but seeing her friends turn of her was another thing entirely.

"You gotta quit jumping to conclusions, it's only gonna cause trouble."

"Sully's right." Hank appeared, the smoke of his cigar hanging in the air. Jake turned to Hank, knew he was right, but was too afraid to admit it.

"Michaela didn't kill anyone, and you know it Jake."

Defeated, "Alright, I give up." Jake walked off, heading towards his shop. He felt really bad now, after all Michaela had done for the town. Passing Dorothy, "Dr. Mike didn't kill no one. I'm the fool that thought she had." Dorothy nodded, clear now that she should have believed Michaela in the first place.

"Michaela, what are you doing all the way out here?" Michaela turned, startled to find Dorothy behind her.

"How did you find me?" She hadn't told anyone where she was going, puzzled as to why Dorothy had found her.

"It don't matter, sides we gotta talk." Dorothy paused for a moment before continuing, "Jake told me what happened. I'm sorry I didn't believe ya. I should have from the start."

Michaela looked up at Dorothy, seeing the sincerity in her eyes. As hurt as she'd been, she couldn't stay mad at Dorothy for long. "Sully was the only one who believed me from the start. I was worried Jake would have the whole town against me before a marshal could arrive. Thankfully that fell through."

"Jake jumps to conclusions without really thinkin' first."

"So I've noticed."

Dorothy smiled, "You coming?"

"In a minute." Michaela inhaled the fresh air around her, before following Dorothy back to town.

Michaela wondered all the way back to town, if everyone else had quit thinking she killed the old man. It meant a lot of have Dorothy back, however the rest might not be so easy.

Hank was already telling his side of the story in front of the saloon when they arrived. "Shoulda seen the Doc, she was terrified of some old man. He was starting on being rough on her when I came in. I's took care of him, didn't scare me none."

Michaela wasn't too thrilled with Hank's description. He always was one for making events larger than life. Hank looked up from the large crowd, seeing Michaela at the back, Dorothy right by her side. Acknowledging the other's presence, Michaela made her way forward. Turning to face the crowd, "I know a lot of you might think if me as a bad person, but I'm not. I dislike guns and would never shoot another human being. The old man tried to hurt me, and if it hadn't been for Hank, I might have…" Michaela couldn't say it, the pain still fresh in her mind. She never fully realized the trauma involved in such incidents, especially as the victim.

Jake reluctantly stepped forward, after Michaela spoke her piece. He'd never hear the end of it from Hank, if he didn't apologize. There was a fallen look in his eyes, knowing full well he'd made a mistake. Jake wasn't sure he could admit wrong, in front of a lady. He looked at Michaela, with all the strength he could muster, speaking in a whisper. "I dunno what I was thinkin', Shouldn't a blamed ya."

Michaela was touched that he apologized, "Thank you Jake." She watched Jake step back into the crowd. As the crowd dispersed, Michaela scanned the road for any sign of Sully, finding none. "Where could he be?" Michaela wondered to herself. She had hoped to find him here when she returned.

Sully went off straight away to find Michaela. He didn't care how long it took; no rest would come till she was safe. Lately his feelings for Michaela were beginning to get stronger. Sully felt at times as if he could feel her presence wash over him. She stirred something in him, he'd forgotten. As Sully walked through the woods he could sense Michaela all around.

Michaela stepped down off the porch, making her way to Flash. Once she mounted, Flash sensed the urge to run. Soon both horse and rider were flying through the air. Michaela didn't even notice the branches jumping in her path. Her feelings for Sully were strong, both exciting and overpowering. Michaela hadn't felt anything like this before, not knowing what to make of her feelings.

Sully stopped in his tracks, sitting down, closing his eyes, reaching out to Michaela. Letting go, Sully allowed himself to picture Michaela. He could see her riding into the wind, hair blowing in billows behind, the sun kissing her face.

Michaela rode hard and fast, putting all her trust in Flash. "Find Sully," she whispered. Just at the mention of his name, a strong wave washed over Michaela. Sully's presence was all around her, frightening in its strength. Michaela's heart began to beat in anticipation as Flash flew through the air, bringing her closer to Sully.

Sully slowly opened his eyes, awaking to what he thought was a dream. Michaela was there before him, mounted on Flash, out of breath, her hair a tangled mess. Their eyes locked, each feeling the passion of the love buried deep within. Sully dared not blink, for fear if he did, she might not be there when he opened his eyes. Michaela's heart beat widely as she stared into the blue depths of his eyes.

"Is it really you? Am I dreaming or is this real?"

"If it's a dream I don't want to wake up." Michaela dismounted, taking the risk that it might be all a dream. She turned to face Sully, realizing in her heart how much she loved him.

Sully stood, his hand slowly reaching out to touch Michaela. He had to make sure she was real. Michaela moved forward, taking Sully's hand in her own. The moment of contact sent indescribable waves of pleasure and passion through them both. Michaela let her feet carry her into his arms, ignoring the feelings of fright, and giving in to the ones she knew deep down to be true. Sully opened his arms, welcoming Michaela's warm body into them, holding her, not wanting to let go of his heartsong.

by seb 4-30-04


End file.
